Nobody Sleeps When I'm Awake
by LaViePastiche
Summary: Oh Jasper, you dirty little bastard". I would call this my smut de resistance. An outtake of my story Three If By Fire...but really, it's just smut. BellaxJasper. Really smutty. I'm not kidding here.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I reallllllly wish I owned Jasper, but alas, I do not.**

**OK so it was a fierce battle between B/J in the motel, and B/J in the alley, and finally it closed in a tie – so I guess that means I'll have to write them both! This one is Bella and Jasper's interlude in the motel. Everything in italics is from the chapter, so you don't need to read it, I just put it there incase you wanted a refresher/some context. **

**This is purely for smut purposes so just try to enjoy and not get caught up in the implications were this to happen in the real story, ok?**

*******

_We walked towards the door and he looked at me pointedly as he placed his hand on it, "Ready?" He asked. I shot him a look that said, "Of-fucking-course-not."_

_He wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me tight against him and pushed the door open. As we walked in a woman appeared from the back office and met us at the front counter. My head was spinning, my throat was burning, and it took every ounce of strength I had just to keep still._

_Jasper looked at me lovingly and kissed my forehead. He was acting. "Hey there, do you by any chance have hourly rates for your rooms?" He said sweetly. The woman pursed her lips and glared at both of us._

"_Sure do," she said curtly. "20.00 for half a day. You got ID?"_

_Jasper nodded and pulled out his wallet, still gripping me tightly with his other arm. My jaw was clenched so hard I felt as though my teeth might shatter under the pressure. Jasper squeezed my forearm, a gentle and understanding gesture. He tossed the woman his ID and she began to enter his information into the computer, shaking her head in judgment. I moved my arm to his back and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. I was choking on my venom. It pooled in my mouth and burned my throat as I tried to swallow it. The lady looked up at me and her eyes lingered a bit too long. Jasper leaned in front of me, resting his forehead against mine, as if he were kissing me. He whispered so low that she could not hear, "You're doing good. Just a little longer. Hold on please."_

_I did not register what he said. My brain a retreated to a dark corner of my skull. I was on autopilot. I turned my face up and took his lower lip between my teeth. He jerked his head back in shock and the woman looked at him, her scowl accented with curiosity. I ignored both of them and moved forward again to put my mouth on his. This time he returned the kiss but turned me so my back was to the woman. He pressed me against the front desk and held my arms down and pulled away, "Whoa, baby. Just calm down now. Let's not be rude." He shrugged and smiled nervously at the woman behind me._

_Again I begged my brain to regain control. I looked away from Jasper outside and tried to focus on anything else. My body burned and it felt like every molecule pulsated towards the woman behind the counter._

_My eyes rolled back and I tried to shift my focus again from those thoughts. The woman tossed the room keys onto the counter and Jasper released one of my hands to grab them._

"_Go out the back, turn right. It's number 44 on the end," she said turning back to the office before she finished her sentence._

***

Jasper yanked me roughly towards the back door and I knew he was more than a little frustrated over my little display at the front desk.

We stepped outside and I was hoping that the fresh air would bring me back to my senses. I was disappointed to find that my desperate craving did not diminish much. Jasper pulled me down the sidewalk towards room number 44. I dragged my heels slightly, still drawn to the woman back at the front desk, my desire feeling like tiny fingers tickling me beneath the surface of my skin.

We halted in front of the door to our room and Jasper released my arm. He turned to me with an expression of authority that seemed mildly self-conscious.

"Bella, we're going to go in here. You'll shower and change, and then I'll shower. And then we'll get our shit together, and then go home. Agreed?" He asked, and then he turned slightly to slip the key into the lock

"Yes," I responded, not sure if I had really heard the question.

My eyes again lingered on his mouth as I re-directed my desire for the front desk clerk to him. My glance shifted from his mouth to his to neck and down to his chest. My eyes moved back up to find an exasperated look on his face. He pursed his lips, unaware that he was really only making matters worse.

"Bella," he started.

"Yes?" I breathed, remembering just how lovely his mouth tasted.

He opened his mouth to continue but before he could, I lunged forward, pressing my lips against his, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He tensed and attempted to pull back but I was not easily discouraged and simply leaned in further.

My persistence paid off as I felt his shoulders relax and a moment later he began to return the kiss. At first it was a little hesitant but seconds later pushed me back against the door and sucked my entire lower lip into his mouth. He pushed his hips against me and I parted my thighs slightly until his legs were between them He ground himself against me as his kissed down my jaw and then began to suck the flesh beneath my ear. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and moved my other hand to his ass, pushing his hips harder against me.

He groaned and the hard bulge in his pants became more prominent. I pushed him harder against me and I felt his hand slide up my thigh, pushing my dress up with it. I wondered if we would actually make it into the room. My throat was burning again, but I ignored it and focused on the more pronounced burning between my legs. Our little 'moment' together earlier had been nothing more than a teaser, and there was so much more of Jasper that I wanted to experience. The venom pooled in my mouth at the thought, and I choked it back as Jasper's mouth was again on mine.

Jasper's hand was on my outer thigh and as we kissed I reached down and rested my hand over his, pushing it inwards. He paused for a moment before pulling violently from me, stepping back about a foot. I froze, mouth slightly agape, not sure how to process the rejection.

"Jesus," Jasper gasped, raking his hands through his hair and avoiding my offended gaze.

I stepped forward, shaking of the surprise and disappointment and reached out to Jasper.

"Jas, it's-" I stopped when he ducked around me and stepped back to the door, turning the key and pushing it open.

I followed him into the room and as I crossed the threshold he turned to me.

"Bella, just go take a shower ok?" he said, in a terse voice.

I wanted to protest but the rejection stung and rendered me momentarily speechless. Was he not grinding himself against me and gnawing on my face just a moment ago?

I stared him for a moment, and then walked quickly past him to the bathroom. I walked in and slammed the door behind me. I reached back and unzipped my dress and as it fell to the floor I stared into the mirror, glaring at my reflection. I felt tense and angry. My throat burned and my skin crawled and I needed a distraction. There were only two options – I could distract myself with Jasper, or with the surly bitch at the front desk. I turned back to the door and pushed it open.

Jasper sat on the bed, his head in his hands. He looked up slowly as I positioned myself in front of him.

I stood before him in nothing but my strapless pink bra, my blue panties, and my black heels.

"Damnit Bella, come on," Jasper drawled, his voice more pleading than angry.

I moved closer and grabbed his hands from his knees, placing them on my hips. He stared up at me, a look of near resignation on his face. I felt him grip me ever so slightly.

"Just tonight. Please," came my desperate request. I didn't care if I sounded pathetic or overly aggressive. I didn't care about anything.

He stared at me for a moment. He did not speak, but the look on his face offered a silent surrender. It was enough for me. I stepped between his legs and threaded my fingers through his hair. He leaned forward and began to kiss my stomach.

I moaned softly as his tongue grazed along the waistband of my panties before gliding upward and swirling around my belly button. He pushed his tongue into my belly button and his hands moved from my hips to my inner thighs. My head rolled back as I felt his mouth move down my abdomen, placing soft kisses over the damp spot between my legs. One hand moved between my legs and he began to rub me roughly as he licked sucked my wet panties. I clawed at his scalp as I felt his other hand move to squeeze my ass and push me closer to his face.

When the sensation became unbearable I pulled his head back and reached down to pull his jacket off his shoulders. He quickly slipped his arms out of it and threw it on the floor. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I tossed the shirt and pressed my hands against his chest, nudging him back against the mattress. He slid further onto the bed and laid back. As his head came to rest on the mattress, I crawled over him. I kissed him several times before pulling my tongue from his mouth and running it over his lower lip, down his chin, and his neck. I drew a wet circle around his nipple before pulling it into my mouth and sucking gently. He gasped and dug his fingers into my shoulders. When I softly nipped at it, he grabbed my hair and yanked my head back.

"Jesus Christ," he groaned, his head arched back, eyes closed.

I smiled and kissed my way back up his neck and when I reached his chin he jerked his head forward and attacked my mouth. Again I drove my fingers into his hair and ground myself against his waist. He moved his hands up my back and unclasped my bra. It fell against his chest and he pushed it aside quickly, moving both hands to my breasts. My moan came out more like devilish chuckle against his mouth as I relished the feeling of his hands all over me.

My mouth led a retreat down his body and paused only at his waistband. I skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans with my mouth, impressing myself with my new trick. I gripped the waistband on both sides of his hips and began to very slowly drag it downwards, my tongue following closely behind. After uncovering a gorgeous, and curiously manicured looking tuft of lightly hued pubic hair, I halted briefly to place soft kisses along his pelvis. Jasper rose up slightly, propping himself on his elbow, and I felt his hand slip gently into my hair. I turned my face up to his and as he moved his hand to stroke beneath my chin his eyes implored me not to drag out the removal of his clothing.

I obliged by yanking his pants and underwear off at a speed that human eyes would be unable to register. I took him into my mouth without hesitation and the flinching of his muscles coupled with a long drawn out growl told me that my move was the right one. I cupped his balls in one hand, massaging gently, while the swift stroking motion of the other nicely accompanied the movements of my mouth.

He fell back against the bed and moaned my name a few times before moving on to a string of curse words, each one slightly more profane than the last; although, with his subtle southern twang they sounded more folksy than crude. Not that I would have balked at crude.

I sucked enthusiastically and Jasper again sat up slightly. His hand slipped back into my hair but he wasn't so much guiding my head as gathering my hair from my face so that he could watch me as I pleasured him. But after a few minutes of my vigorous hand/mouth coordination he moved his other hand to my head and pulled it away, my mouth making a popping sound as it released him.

Suddenly I was beneath him, his mouth was on mine, one hand on my breast, and the other quickly sliding down my stomach. I mewled softly as I felt his finger graze along my slick lips, and I momentarily dropped my end of the kiss.

When I felt that finger press gently against my clit and then circle around it, I reached down and clutched his cock, gripping just tight enough to coax another growl from his chest. I began to stroke him energetically but when he pushed one finger inside me I let out an epic moan and released him, unable to focus anymore. He buried his face in my neck, kissing and sucking it as he pushed another finger inside me.

"Ohh, shit..shit…Jasper…fuck," I choked.

"Unghh, yes," came a mumbled reply from my neck. It wasn't so much an exclamation as an encouragement. I could tell he appreciated how vocal I was, each outburst like a little pat on the back.

When I screamed out again he rewarded me with another finger while his thumb assaulted my clit. I was nearly delirious, my head rolling from side to side. My whole body felt itchy and I was almost tempted to get up and run. All my energy and pleasure condensed into a tight ball in the pit of my stomach and I was briefly wanted to pull him from me and throw him across the room.

Before I could realize the source of my rage, I heard myself screaming and then felt the orgasm ravage my entire body. Jasper was groaning in my ear offering his encouragement, which only intensified the experience.

"That's right sweetheart, come for me. Come on, baby," he coaxed.

_Fuck! _My brain screamed at the sound of his sexy lazy drawl. His voice was not desperate with passion – it was as if he did this in his sleep…or whatever.

Before I fully came down from my orgasm, he positioned himself between my legs and pushed his cock against my opening. He stared down at me and I could not read the expression on his face. I gripped his shoulders and then gently moved my hands up his tensed neck, to his face. I gently pushed my hips forward and with that he pushed into me.

He didn't ease in but rather shoved his full length forward until I felt him hit what I assume was my cervix. I screamed out and didn't stop screaming until he traded a bit of depth for a bit of speed.

As we fell into a rhythm he pulled my legs around his waist and we kissed passionately. When he picked up speed again I tore my mouth away and cried out, digging my fingers into his back. He pressed his face against the side of mine and I could feel his breath against my ear.

"Fuck this is wrong…" he breathed, and I couldn't tell if the statement was laden with guilt or desire.

When he moved away and pulled my legs over his shoulders I became pretty confident it was the latter.

Several screams, shouts, gasps, groans and tourette's-esque outbursts later, Jasper pulled out. I whimpered, feeling immediately empty but he quickly reassured me.

"I want you on top," he purred, rolling onto his back.

I immediately followed, crawling over him. He grabbed my hips and guided me onto his cock again, both of us moaning as I lowered onto him. As I bounced on top of him his hands roamed my body before settling on my breasts. He kneaded them roughly a few times before concentrating on my nipples. He rolled them between his thumb and forefinger, occasionally pinching down – making me whimper with pleasure. He pulled them roughly, yanking me forward slightly.

"Lean forward, I want to taste them," he commanded, his voice thick and gruff.

I followed direction and squealed quietly as I felt his tongue swirl around and then his teeth gently clamp down.

"Oh God, Jas I'm gonna cum again," I blurted, feeling anxiety over that fact for some reason.

He pulled his mouth away and smiled smugly. "Turn around," he ordered, tugging on my hips, "I want to look at your ass while you ride me."

His voice, and his demands, only increased the blood flow between my legs. I quickly pulled myself off of him and turned around. As I lowered back onto his shaft he grabbed my ass and began guiding my movements again.

"You've got a beautiful little ass," he said, slapping it gently a few times.

I leaned forward and gripped his thighs, increasing my speed. He groaned at the sight. I heard a soft smacking noise and then a moment later I felt his finger push against my tight hole. _Oh Jasper, you dirty little bastard._

The minute his finger pushed into me I felt like I was going to lose it. Everything felt raw and sensitive and I immediately moved my hand between my legs. All it took was a few light grazes over my clit and I was cumming again, clenching him everywhere.

Jasper grunted and pulled his finger from me, resuming his grasp on my hips. He slammed me down hard so that he was completely inside me and as I gently massaged his balls I felt him release inside me.

A few seconds later I rolled next to him, laying back against the scratchy floral quilt. We both lay there for several minutes, staring at the ceiling. The silence was much longer than necessary but I was pretty sure neither of us wanted to be the first to speak.

Finally, I decided to break the silence and ease the tension. I sat up, and turned to him, not fully looking him in the eyes, but not avoiding them either. "I should go shower," I said, trying to sound casual.

He looked up to me and smiled tenderly, he nodded and then gently rubbed my back. I was relieved that he was neither awkward, nor interested having a 'talk'.

***

I toweled off my hair as I stepped out of the shower, smiling at the fact that I was now capable of multi-tasking in such a way. Surely as a human I would have slipped and fallen to my death if I tried to towel off while in motion. I wrapped the towel around my body and grabbed the clothes Jasper had brought for me. A 'J'adore Dior' t-shirt that was clearly too small, and a long pink thing that appeared to be nothing more than a bit of silk and tulle. Upon further examination I realized that it was a tutu. _A fucking tutu_. I shook my head wondering what could have possibly possessed Jasper to think this was an appropriate outfit.

I slipped on the t-shirt on and then the skirt and stood in the mirror with an expression of disgust. I looked like an over-grown child. The shirt was too tight and didn't quite make it to the waist of the skirt. And the skirt was a goddamned tutu.

I threw the bathroom door open and Jasper, who had yet to put his shirt and jacket back on, flashed me curious look.

"Uhh..." he began.

"What on earth…why would you bring me these clothes?" I asked, my hands flying in the air.

"Well, what do I know?" he asked.

"Jasper, you brought me a tutu!" I shouted.

"I thought it was just a long skirt. I don't know what a fucking tutu looks like. I thought they were short and all…stuck out and stuff," he exclaimed.

"No, some of them are long and pink and you wear them with tights and POINT SHOES," I snapped.

He moved forward slightly. "Well, I couldn't bring you Alice's pants. And most of her skirts would be too short. I thought I was bringing you something non-sexy!"

"You purposely looked for something non-sexy?" I asked, not quite sure how that idea made me feel. Ok, maybe it was cute.

"Yeah, I mean, I was _trying _to be responsible," he said, very seriously.

"Well, you succeeded because I look like a retard," I spat, tugging the hem of my shirt.

He moved closer still and his face changed. "Not really," came his awkward response.

I shot him a questioning glance and placed his hand gently on my waist and his mouth against my ear.

"I think you look really fucking sexy right now."

Suddenly everything tightened and my head felt a little slow and heavy. His mouth moved from my ear, along my cheek until it found my lips. As we kissed his hand moved to my back, the other slipped beneath my shirt.

"Are you going to put on a bra?" he asked, his voice almost shaky.

I nodded slightly, the feel of his fingers flicking my nipple making it difficult for me to form words. He backed me into the bathroom, against the sink and yanked the t-shirt over my head. He tossed it to the floor and leaned down to take my nipple into his mouth. I gripped the edge of the counter and arched my back towards him.

He alternated between both my tits as he pushed the tutu up around my hips. I hadn't put my panties back on and he gasped against my chest as he felt my bare flesh. Within moments of his discovery he had me dripping wet and begging him to fuck me.

"Turn around so you can watch," he said frankly, nodding in the direction of the mirror.

I turned around and leaned forward on the counter. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled his dick out. As he stroked himself, he pushed the skirt up over my hips and stared at my ass. I watched him in the mirror and pushed my hand between my legs. After a moment or two he positioned himself behind me and pushed into me.

I made an effort to stifle my moans and screams but they soon won over. Jasper thrust harder and harder until I had to place my hands on the mirror to brace myself.

Just when I thought he was close to orgasm he pulled out of me and pressed his cock against my ass.

"I want to fuck your ass," he said, rubbing between my legs.

I suddenly felt several different kinds of nerves swirling in my stomach. I knew that this would be easier than when I was human, but still I wasn't sure what to expect. I wanted it, or at least I thought I did, but I was afraid I wouldn't be good, or I wouldn't do something I was supposed to. Jasper obviously picked up on my hesitation, and I felt his hand gently slide up my back and grip me gently at the base of my neck.

"Never done that before, huh?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Do you want to?"

I nodded.

"It won't hurt… at least not much. It might be a little uncomfortable for a couple minutes," he explained softly.

I nodded again and then a moment later I found my voice. "Go ahead," I croaked.

He smiled brightly as if we had shared a joke and then felt him move his hand between my legs, rubbing my juices back over my ass.

"This will have to do," he said.

He rubbed his cock a few times between my legs and then I felt him press against the entrance. I braced myself, gripping the counter, making sure my pressure was just a little less than what it took to break it.

As I pushed into me I thought, _yeah right this won't hurt_. But true to his word it was just a little uncomfortable and awkward at first. Once the head was in I felt myself relax a bit, allowing him to ease in further. He was already in Heaven, groaning and squeezing my hips.

"Fuck, you're so tight. You feel so good," he mumbled, throwing his head back.

He gave me a moment to adjust and relax when he was fully inside me before he started to pump in and out. Once he got going the pleasure was undeniable, and when he reached around and began to rub my clit, I felt dizzy with ecstasy.

Watching him in the mirror nearly drove me nuts, his face contorted so beautifully with pure pleasure. His eyes caught mine in the reflection and somehow the ability to look at me somewhat indirectly emboldened him.

"Amazing," he breathed, "Your ass, your pussy, your tits…every inch of you."

My head dropped forward, his smooth voice making everything inside of me burn white-hot.

"Jasper, I'm going to come," I whimpered.

"Yes, come on, it's ok," he urged me, rubbing my clit vigorously.

A moment later I screamed out as it happened and then I felt him pull out of me to ejaculate on my ass. I collapsed against the counter, overwhelmed by the force of my climax. Jasper grabbed the towel and wiped me off and then pulled me off the counter.

"You ok?" he asked, pulling me into his arms.

"Um, yeah I'd say so," I said, laughing.

"I'm sorry you have to take another shower," he said, brushing my hair off my face.

"You still have to take one too. Want to join me?"

"Bella, if I do that, we'll have to pay for a whole night here," he said, looking almost apologetic.

"I don't think I could go again now anyway, Jasper. Just a shower – nothing else."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously and then he smiled, "Ok, just a shower. But if you get fresh, I can't be responsible for my actions."

I laughed and turned the shower on and then held the curtain open for him.

"Age before beauty!" I giggled.

********

**Bow-chicka-wow-wow!!! Hope you enjoyed it – please leave a review and let me know what you thought, and what you'd like to see happen during their encounter in the alley!!! Dirtier? Cleaner? More talk? Less talk? More Detail? Less? You get the picture…**


End file.
